


Anything He Wants

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Community: fictunes, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sephiroth calls, Zack comes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt: "Tie Me Up" by Cinerama

“So if you angle it like this as you swing, then -” The shrill ring of a PHS interrupts Zack’s explanation. He stands with his arms around a small blond cadet, his hands covering the younger boy’s on the hilt of a sword as he demonstrates a particular move. “I need to get this, sorry.”  
  
He lets go, and headed towards where his phone sat on the bench. Experience – and no less than six broken phones – has taught him that fragile pieces of technology do not belong on the practice mat. The name that flashes on the tiny screen has him answering with all possible speed.  
  
“Hello, sir.”  
  
“Lieutenant, I want to see you in my office, immediately.”  
  
It’s not the tone of voice which says he is in trouble – even Sephiroth loses patience with him occasionally – but it is firm and commanding, and he knows the General has spent all morning in a meeting with some of ShinRa’s higher ups, so it’s possible that there is trouble of another sort.  
  
“I’ll be there right away, sir.”  
  
“Good.” The simple word is followed by the dial tone.  
  
Zack frowns.  
  
“Lieutenant?”  
  
He looks up and smiles at the blond cadet. “Sorry, we’ll have to pick this up another time. The General wants me in his office.”  
  
“Of course.” He gets a tentative smile in return, blue eyes bright with understanding. Sephiroth isn’t just their commanding officer, he’s the Silver General, a living legend. Larger than life - or certainly taller - with a predatory grace that draws the eye and a reputation for tactical genius: there isn’t anyone in ShinRa’s private army who wouldn’t follow anywhere he led. And Zack, who has the privilege of knowing him better than most, would do more than that.  
  
So he strides briskly through the corridors until he reaches Sephiroth’s office, and raps sharply on the door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Sephiroth looks up as he opens the door, and green cat's-eyes meet his own, beautiful and fierce and intent. Zack feels his breath catch, as his mind hints that the urgency of the matter is not quite what he thinks it is, and then Sephiroth is standing, crossing the room with impatient strides. The long silver hair behind him sways gently with each movement, the shorter strands that frame his face caressing his jaw, sliding across high cheekbones before slipping back into place. Before Zack has the door shut, one hand is cupping his chin, tilting it upwards to meet the oncoming kiss; warm, firm lips seize his own and demand surrender.  
  
Zack willingly complies.  
  
He doesn’t resist when one hand on his shoulder urges him downwards, so that he’s on his knees, and feels a momentary pang of mixed disappointment and interest when Sephiroth follows. It’s amusing to note that even like this, with both of them kneeling, Sephiroth still towers over him so that he has to tilt his head back to meet the voracious kisses of his lover.  
  
But then the lips aren’t on his anymore, and he opens lust-dazed eyes to see Sephiroth scowling at him. It’s a look that would have many running for cover, but Zack just smiles in lazy satisfaction when the other man mutters, “You have too many clothes on.”  
  
Of course, Sephiroth isn’t going to leave it at that, and begins to remedy the problem. Quick fingers move over the sword harness, and Zack sighs in relief as it comes free. The sword is too big, too long, to be comfortable when worn unless he’s standing. It disappears somewhere off to the side, but he’s not concerned. The top he’s wearing follows, and he raises his arm to let it be pulled over his head, feeling a little like a child being undressed by a parent, only there’s nothing childlike or innocent about this.  
  
That’s proven when Sephiroth pushes him onto his back, leaning over him while he undoes Zack’s belt. It slides free of the loops as Zack lifts his hips cooperatively. Sephiroth holds the thick length of leather in his hands, toying with it. It catches Zack’s attention like nothing else, and he watches as long-fingered, elegant hands wrap the leather about themselves once, and tug, as if testing the strength. The tugs aren’t hard – they’re both enhanced to the point where a careless display of strength can destroy all kinds of supposedly ‘unbreakable’ objects – but there’s something incredibly suggestive about it, and when he meets Sephiroth’s eyes he knows he’s not imagining it at all.  
  
The taller man straddles his hips and grasps Zack’s wrists firmly. Zack doesn’t struggle as he fastens the belt about them, and looks sternly at Zack. “This should keep those busy hands of yours occupied. I will not have you distracting me,” Sephiroth says sternly, and it’s just like when he orders Zack to leave him alone to do paperwork, only the slight growl in his voice has a different tone to it then. “You just have to lie there and take it.”  
  
He pushes both hands above Zack’s head, pressing them to the carpet as if in emphasis, and Zack nods in acknowledgement. Satisfied, Sephiroth moves back and sets to removing his subordinate's pants.  
  
Zack makes a small sound as his erection is freed from its confinement which moves to a slightly higher pitch when one finger trails along its underside.  
  
“Seph -”  
  
“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, Lieutenant.” The sentence snaps out with the crisp tones of a superior officer.  
  
Zack whimpers in response. He loves to talk, even during sex, something that both amuses and exasperates his lover. He’ll just have to make his wishes known another way – then an attempt at movement reminds him of the binding about his wrists, and the almost-order that accompanied it.  
  
He goes limp against the carpet, and looks at Sephiroth. The Silver General is still completely clothed, although he’s said more than once that Sephiroth _in_ uniform is sexier than anybody else _out_ of it. The expression on his face gives nothing away; he could have been focusing on some of the infamous paperwork instead of the prone, naked body of his lover and subordinate. Only the eyes give him away, fierce and hungry.  
  
Without warning, he leans forward, his mouth closing over Zack’s cock, moist heat engulfing hard flesh, and Zack arches upward with a cry, wanting deeper –  
  
Hands catch hold of his hips and press them back down to the carpet before he can accidentally choke his lover in his enthusiasm. Zack would apologise, but he’s not allowed to talk. He moves his hands downwards, to tangle his fingers in silver hair and tug Sephiroth closer, only to stop as they reach his chest. The dark strip of leather around his wrists makes further movement awkward and reminds him he’s not allowed to touch. He whines, and angles his head to look past the bound hands.  
  
Pale hair falls around Sephiroth like a curtain, but he can still see where those lips are wrapped around his cock, and brilliant green eyes watch him, amused and predatory, between silver strands. Sephiroth pulls back a little, and Zack watches as he teases the tip with his tongue, a drop of pre-cum carefully licked away. Maybe he’s not allowed to talk, but plenty of other noises are being made, none of them dignified.  
  
Then Sephiroth swallows him right down, and hums, a thoughtful noise that sends vibrations through him, and the order not to talk is forgotten as he comes, arching against restraining hands, wrists tugging with no real strength against leather, practically screaming Sephiroth’s name. The world briefly disappears, his only point of contact with reality the warm feel of his lover’s mouth on his cock, throat working as he drinks down every drop.  
  
Afterwards all he can do is lie there, limp and drained, blinking at the ceiling.  
  
“I don’t think your outburst was terribly appropriate, Lieutenant Fair,” Sephiroth remarks. “Some people around here are trying to work.”  
  
Zack’s lips quirk. Not in this room. Although as Sephiroth is still giving orders...  
  
There’s the sound of a zip being undone. He manages to tilt his head up to see that Sephiroth is kneeling between his legs opening his own pants, and it’s quite clear that the General isn’t finished yet.  
  
He wonders if he should do something – only he’s not supposed to talk, and the bound hands aren’t conducive to doing much of anything – and remembers Sephiroth’s earlier command. _“Just lie there and take it.”_ He can do that. For once, Zack is perfectly willing to follow orders, to the letter.  
  
While other SOLDIERs and troops might follow Sephiroth anywhere, Zack would do more than that. Sephiroth is more than his commanding officer: he’s his friend, and his lover. Somehow, he’s become the centre of Zack’s world, so that even when they’re apart, the SOLDIER is still thinking of him. The Silver General isn’t used to asking for anything for himself, and that makes Zack all the more willing to give it.  
  
Anything he wants.


End file.
